1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and trailers and more specifically it relates to a vehicle alignment system for properly aligning a tow vehicle to a trailer that is equipped with a “goose-neck” tongue assembly without requiring the vehicle operator to leave the vehicle until s/he exits the cab in order to mechanically lock the connection between the tow vehicle's and the trailer's hitch component sections.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
There are two generally used basic types of tow-vehicle to trailer attachment units. The oldest and most commonly seen is the conventional form seen with boat trailers, and other such light duty trailers where the hitch assembly unit is located at the rear of the tow vehicle. In this arrangement, the trailer tongue ends in a downward facing socket that mates with an upward facing ball that is affixed to the tow vehicle rear bumper or to the frame immediately beneath same.
More recently, a so called “goose neck” tongue assembly was developed, and in this type of assemblage the connection between the tow vehicle and the trailer is made within the confines of the tow vehicle's bed. The main advantage of using goose-neck tongue arrangements is that they allow trucks to more readily pull heavier loads than could be towed with a rear mount ball and socket arrangement. The hitch assembly used in such arrangements is usually of the “fifth wheel” type that is commonly used for towing recreational vehicles, livestock trailers and other such large trailers, although, a ball and socket attachment can also be used.
The fifth wheel attachment system comprises a metal pin, the “kingpin”, that projects downward from the tongue of the trailer and which becomes affixed within a set of metal plates that are attached atop the bed of the tow vehicle
Regardless of the type of hitch being used, the trailer and the towing vehicle must be aligned in three dimensions in order to affect coupling between them. That is, the vehicle's and the trailer's hitch elements must be carefully aligned in a vertical, lateral, and longitudinal direction before the hitch elements can actually be engaged and locked into position. In general, the closer the tow vehicle is brought to the trailer, the less visible one or both or the mating sections become to the driver of the tow vehicle and anyone who has attempted to connect a trailer to a tow vehicle has dealt with the problem of how difficult it can be to properly align the attachment mechanism of the vehicle with that of the trailer.
Two basic solutions to this problem have been developed, the driver can enlist the help of a second person who stands alongside the vehicle and guides the driver into the proper position, or, the driver can use a guidance device that s/he can use to judge the respective positions between the trailer and tow vehicle attachment members.
The obvious disadvantages to these two solutions is that another person is not always available to act as a guide; and, using a guidance device requires that the driver dismount from the tow vehicle to attach or engage the guidance device, then return into the vehicle to do the alignment step, after which s/he can get out and must remove and store the guidance mechanism before mating the hitch elements.
In the hands of an unskilled driver, the alignment operation involves much trial and error and can be very frustrating and time consuming, and even highly skilled drivers find that several attempts are commonly needed to get into the exact position necessary for connection.
Trailer hitch guides employ a wide variety of aids designed to allow the driver to align the two mating sections with fewer trial and error maneuvers. Unfortunately, these guides are commonly complex, difficult to install, or awkward to adjust, maintain, and use. Also, the guides may not transfer easily from one vehicle-trailer pair to another, and they also present the problem of storing them when they are not in use.